


Folds of the Medici

by lilith696



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: No one has ever felt this good, not even Lorenzo, it was time he admits that to himself.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Folds of the Medici

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate), [ueberdemnebelmeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer). Log in to view. 



> -First time writing this pairing, there should be more of these out there.  
> -English is my second language any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy.

His conscious beats around the corners of his slumber. The sound of a breath synchronizing with his own mildly registers in his mind.  
Inhale, Inhale.  
Exhale, exhale.  
His arm tightens around a naked waist of its own accord. His nose catching a whiff of papaya from the soft strands it is buried in.  
That is odd. Novella always smells of peaches, her hair much curlier, waist smaller, body softer. These realizations finally stir him to full consciousness.  
He opens his eyes and looks down at the shock of soft golden strands and sharp cheekbones highlighted by the scarce moon light coming in from between the curtains.  
This was not Novella.  
Definitely not Novella.  
Giuliano de' Medici lay asleep in his bed, in his arms, sharing his air.  
Francesco leans his head back on the pillow and sighs, wondering within himself what the hell was he doing; he promised himself to never get involved with the Medici again, but Giuliano, Giuliano with his sculptured face and sea eyes had sought him out and he just couldn’t resist him.  
*****  
“Why him and not me?” A nineteen-year-old Giuliano shouted with tears marring his face, perceiving Francesco with such hurt in his blue eyes.

“Giul, calm down please.” Francesco rose to his feet and came closer to the hurt young man who stepped back from him, “Don’t turn away from me,” He extended his arm, “Come here.”

Giuliano surveyed him for a moment then relented coming closer to the man who wrapped his strong arms around him, comforting him by gently stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have touched you, not with what is going on between me and Lorenzo, please forgive me. You are still so young Giul and you’ll find someone to better suit you than me.” Francesco spoke with a gentle voice trying to soothe the other man. 

Giuliano broke away from the embrace, wiping away at his tears, “You know that he’ll always choose what’s best for the family over you.” He said bitterly. 

“Lorenzo will do as he must, so will I.” Francesco sighed, “It was one night Giuliano, you shouldn’t hung upon it. It happened and passed, that’s all there is to it.” He knew he was lying, but he couldn’t for the life of him begin to understand this mess he found himself in, how could it be possible to be drawn to two brothers at the same time? It was madness, a whole new level at that.

Giuliano shook his head, eyes shining with a new coat of hurt, “Thank you for your time.” He said and hurried out the door before the other could think about stopping him.

Francesco inhaled in the silence; it always felt heavier in the wake of the younger man.  
*****  
Giuliano stirs in his sleep bringing the older man back from the memory. He watches the blond’s chest rising and falling with each breath, a strong reminder that he is alive.  
How the years had passed since the day the blond left him in an untangled mess.  
*****  
He knew this day would come. The day when Lorenzo gets married and ends everything.  
Lorenzo, cursed by his greatness and big heart couldn’t find it in himself to keep betraying his wife so he discarded Francesco into the shadow cast by his bright light to watch from the sidelines.

“How are you fairing?” Giuliano threw himself beside him at the wedding reception. 

“As well as I can be. I knew this day would come.” Francesco drank the rest of his glass in one go.

“Wanna go outside for a smoke?” Giuliano arches a brow and parts his lips in a seductive question and by heavens he looked delicious. He had matured so beautifully.

“Let’s go.”

He should have said no.  
They ended up in a kissing session tasting of cigarettes, alcohol, and fire.  
A scheduled scorching hot tumble in bed with said man later, left him with little thoughts of Lorenzo and a whole new prospect for the night;  
Giuliano de’ Medici was pure sin.  
*****  
His eyes roam down the naked skin of the sleeping man in his arms to confirm how that prospect remains true after several years, a divorce on his side, and a death on Giuliano’s, they still seek each other for comfort, for the feel of belonging.  
*****  
The doorbell drew him away from the book in his hands; he got up to answer it wondering who it might be.  
Giuliano stood there shaking, his eyes bloodshot, barely able to stand on his two feet.  
“Giuliano, what happened?” He asked concerned and surprised at the same time.  
Giuliano fell into his arms, clutching at him as if his life depended on it.  
“She’s gone, Cesco, she’s gone.” He sobbed and Francesco tightened his hold on him.  
“I’m sorry Giul, I’m so sorry.” He whispered. He had feared this would happen when Simonetta was declared fatally ill. It was only a matter of time.  
Giuliano spent a week at his house after that, needing his comfort and strength, refusing to leave even when Lorenzo came looking for him.  
Lorenzo, bless him, always the calm one, the one who understands, had told Francesco to take care of his little brother.  
Francesco wanted to say something, to tell him how this might go, what Giuliano could ask of him.  
Lorenzo patted his shoulder and smiled at him, reading him and consenting without even speaking.  
*****  
He must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knows is the sound of a phone ringing.  
Giuliano groans and rolls aside covering his head with the pillow, which makes Francesco roll his eyes because it was the blond’s phone that was ringing.  
“Aren’t you gonna get that?” He asks, voice still raspy from sleep.  
“Nooo.” The other man whines, head still beneath the pillow.  
Francesco stretches over him to get the phone and a picture of Lorenzo and Giuliano smiling greets him and stings his sleep-induced eyes.  
“Yeah?” He answers and a pause is heard on the other side,  
“Francesco?” Lorenzo’s voice comes a little shocked,  
“Hey, Lorenzo. How are you?”  
“I’m good. Sorry I woke you up, my lazy brother was supposed to meet me half an hour ago.”  
“No problem, but from the looks of it he’s not up for it.” Francesco laughs and Lorenzo matches it,  
“Damn him. Alright, tell him to call me later and enjoy your morning. It’s good to hear your voice again.” Lorenzo says sincerely,  
“We will. Good to hear yours again too.” 

He comes closer to Giuliano after hanging up the phone and starts kissing the back of his neck, feeling how the other man shivers under his ministrations. He kisses a path up to the blond’s ear shell, caressing it gently with his tongue before moving back down the beginning of the trail.  
“Now this is a proper way to wake up.” Giuliano laughs breathlessly as shivers wreck his spine.  
Francesco wraps an arm around him and licks down his back until he reaches the globes of his ass, leaving a kiss on each side then propping the man up on his knees.  
“Oh god yes!” Giuliano moans loudly when he feels the other man’s tongue licking over his hole. He had no qualms about being loud and hiding his pleasure, he knows how Francesco enjoys hearing him.  
Francesco takes his time lapping at the pink appendage before finally penetrating, eating the man from inside out.  
Francesco slips one of his fingers into the hot channel, it slides with ease due to last night’s ministrations and he smirks, remembering how loud he made the blond scream.  
“Why are you smirking?” Giuliano frowns, “Ahhh, motherfucker!” He swears when the other man rubs his prostate on purpose.  
“Because I remembered how beautifully you screamed last night.” Francesco says, pushing another finger inside.  
Giuliano blushes and pushes against the other’s fingers, “How about you get to it then?”  
“What do you need baby, tell me?” Francesco demands, hitting that sweet spot again.  
“I want you, I want your cock inside me, NOW!” Giuliano pleads, panting heavily.  
“You’re so beautiful when you beg.” Francesco turns the other man around, “I want to see you face when you come.” He says and pushes the blond’s legs to his chest, opening him up for penetration.  
Giuliano grabs the other man’s cock and strokes it a couple of times, bringing it closer to himself, “Fuck me, come on.”  
Francesco obliges and slides himself into the tight channel. He will never get over how good it feels to be inside the younger man, no one has ever felt this good, not even Lorenzo, it was time he admits that to himself. Giuliano nudges him to start moving then brings him down for a heated kiss.  
Here joined together with Francesco is where the void fills within Giuliano, this is where he is meant to be, this is where he belongs, he tried to run away for so long, but in truth no one would ever complete him as much as Francesco.  
They move together as if in a dance, two sides of the same coin, soul mates.  
Francesco picks up the pace, pounding into the other man as if to brand him, to let everyone know who this man belongs to.  
Giuliano screams edging the other man on, “Ahh you feel, ahh so good inside, ahh me. Gonna come, ahhh soon Cesco, aaah.”  
“Come for me baby.” Francesco says wrapping his hand around the other man’s cock and stroking him time with his thrusts.  
Giuliano comes screaming his name, covering both their stomachs with his hot release before going limp in his arms. He follows suit after a couple of thrusts, emptying himself within the other man with a loud grunt before collapsing over him.  
“Good morning then.” Giuliano snickers and Francesco snorts, shaking his head.  
“Good morning to you too.” He kisses him gently before rolling to the side, “Your brother called.”  
“You should have told him what you were intending to do to me.” Giuliano winks him then leans over for a quick kiss, “I’ll hit the shower.” He says and rolls out of the bed.  
********  
The divorce was finalized.  
Francesco sat staring at the final papers.  
It was over.  
All over.  
He truly believed he had a chance with Novella, she was such a gorgeous girl, but she didn’t get him on most occasions, couldn’t really communicate with him as he had hoped she would.  
What was the point of regrets now? They both did what they could and still failed, it just didn’t work.  
An idea flashed in his head, he wasn’t sure how good it was, but there was something pulling him to act upon it, as it always does.  
He picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.  
“Hello?” The voice answered after two rings.  
“Giuliano, I need you.” He knew once he said those words there was no taking them back.  
And so, Giuliano appeared at his door a short while later.  
They spent the night drinking, talking, comforting each other, which later led to bed like so many times before.  
*****  
Francesco remembers how he yearned for Giuliano to stay with him, but the younger man had refused, saying that they both have suffered losses and it was unhealthy to continue with what they were doing unless they knew for sure where they were going with it.  
He couldn’t deny the truth of the man’s words at the time.  
*****  
Francesco sat at the bar nursing his drink, it had been six months since the divorce and he has been trying to go back to normal.  
He didn’t really want to go out, but after seven calls from Gugliemo and one from Bianca, he relented and agreed to go out with them.  
They didn’t go out as much as they used to since their daughter was born.  
He watched them dance and smiled to himself thinking how the Medici got them Pazzis wraped around their fingers.  
“What’s so amusing?”  
A familiar voice came from behind him and he looked up to meet those irresistible eyes.  
“How easily you Medicis swipe us Pazzis away.”  
“Hmm I see.” Guiliano hummed then settled next to him, “It is true though.” He smirked teasingly and Fracesco laughed.  
“I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t. Let me buy you a drink beautiful.” He said flirtatiously and Giuliano’s feautres held a question  
They ended up at Francesco’s house, as it was the habit, and of course in bed.  
It lead to Francesco having his conscious beating around the corners of his slumber, hearing the sound of a breath synchronizing with his own mildly registering within his mind, falling within the folds of the Medici once more.  
*****  
Few days after the incident found Francesco and Giuliano sitting on the balcony at Francesco’s house, sharing cigarettes over a bottle of whiskey.  
They have spent the last few days meeting up regularly and Francesco found himself feeling empty every time the blond left his side.  
They were talking about Lorenzo and the birth of his new daughter Maddalena.  
“Do you still love him?” Giuliano asks, pushing Francesco into thoughts.  
Lorenzo will always make his heart flutter, but over the years, he realized how different they were, although they might have loved each other like crazy at some point, but they were never truly meant to be together, they would have slowly destroyed each other. He will always think fondly of the man who has a special place in his heart. If he wanted to be honest with himself, it is the man who sits beside him who owns it and had owned it for a long time.  
He leans closer to the younger man, taking his hand into his own, “Lorenzo will always have a special place in my heart, but it is you I love.” He answers honestly and Giuliano’s eyes shine.  
“I have been waiting to hear you say those words ever since I was a teenager.” He confessed, squeezing Francesco’s hand, “I love you too, you know.”  
“I know, I’ve always known, I guess I was just scared, things were too complicated.” Francesco sighs and shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter now, I’m not letting go of you again.”  
Giuliano smiles so brightly and hugs him tightly, “I don’t want to let you go either.”  
Francesco leans back, cradles the younger man’s face, and seals the newfound revelations with a kiss.  
*****  
He thought it would be weirder, getting back into the folds of the Medici, but they welcome him warmly.  
Lorenzo so full of support for the newly found couple only encouraged them further and consented to their relationship so naturally. He loved both of them dearly and knew there was something between them all along.  
Francesco looks around the room finding his brother’s and Bianca’s supportive smiles, an acknowledging nod from Clarice, and an approving one from Lucrezia.  
Giuliano squeezes his hand, blinding him with a smile of his own.  
Lorenzo approaches them, opens his arms to receive them in a hug and whispers, “Welcome home, Cesco.”  
And just like that, everything falls in place again inside Francesco.


End file.
